


BiruWhis Week Mad Libs

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fun, M/M, Mad Libs, Silly, beerusxwhis, biruwhisweek1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For biruwhisweek1 - Day 4 - Prompt It's not What it Looks Like
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Fill in the blanks

Do y’all know how this works? It’s pretty simple. Stick to this page and either using a piece of paper/pen, notes on your phone/laptop, or even just the comment box, pick the words to fill in the blanks for the story on the next page.

Here they are in order:

ADJECTIVE  
PLURAL BODY PART  
PAST TENSE VERB  
ANIMAL  
PLURAL NOUN  
ADJECTIVE  
JOB TITLE  
EMOTION  
BODY PART  
NUMBER  
ADVERB  
EXPLETIVE  
VERB  
ADJECTIVE  
TERM OF ENDEARMENT  
ROOM IN HOUSE

Hope you guys have fun playing along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to post your answers on the next page


	2. Mad Lib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please post what you got in the comments, so we can all have a good laugh! If you’re cool with it, i’m going to post them to tumblr.


End file.
